User blog:Chendler/1 day 1 room
Ohai, i am Chendler, level 65 guy with almost all badges. (i stopped collecting them as i see no point anymore) My boredom resulted with "Trip around English Kong rooms" Basic idea is to remain 1 day in 1 room. This is my third trip, starting in AAA and ending in Zero Axis Also, it is only my opinon based on my point of view and one day of being in room. Talking to me how much am i wrong doesnt change my mind in any way. I never return back. Last time there werent some rooms, so i will update this thing as i hit new rooms. Same with Room Owners, they will be updated on the go Rules: 1. Listener of people: I must not mute anybody, whoever it is or how much is annoying, i must endure it 2. Neverender: I must visit new room every day (excluding family vacation) 3. Announcer: I must state my intentions every time i visit new room 4. No actual name, but if i see room owner, i should try to talk to him or her 5. Linker: All rooms with wiki must be linked to this room, same with room owners 6. Again, nameless rule, i must not flail around fact i am level 65 Day of trip: 1 Name of room: Achievement Addicts Anonymous Room ID: ?room_id=24091 Room owner: Noisebot Date of visit: 28.6.2013 Score: Review: Day of trip: 2 Name of the room: Ant Hill Room ID: ?room_id=35380 Room owner: plugin848y Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 3 Name of the room: Asylum Room ID: ?room_id=24092 Room owner: Chrisrandomness Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 4 Name of room: Atlas Park Room ID: ?room_id=35227 Room owner: SevenofSpades Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 5 Name of room: Babylon Room ID: ?room_id=36313 Room owner: fgfgfg Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 6 Name of room: Barrens Chat Room ID: ?room_id=3 Room owner: greg Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 7 Name of room: Bat Country Room ID: ?room_id=36314 Room owner: ImmortalItalian Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 8 Name of room: Blackmyst Room ID: ?room_id=36199 Room owner: Akasharoo Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 9 Name of room: Bowser's Castle Room ID: ?room_id=35239 Room owner: xela248 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 10 Name of room: Buffet of Goodness Room ID: ?room_id=24085 Room owner: JCiesla Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 11 Name of room: Cafe Kong Room ID: ?room_id=37 Room owner: Laxaria Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 12 Name of room: Chaos Theory Room ID: ?room_id=37 Room owner: Maginmaniac7 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 16 Name of room: Chatmasters Room ID: ?room_id=25716 Room owner: Sten123 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 17 Name of room: Chill Lounge Room ID: ?room_id=25695 Room owner: angelpsuhbk Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 17 Name of room: Chill Lounge Room ID: ?room_id=25695 Room owner: Sten123 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 18 Name of room: Chocolate Hostage Room ID: ?room_id=35334 Room owner: Twoam Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 19 Name of room: Cookie Kingdom Room ID: ?room_id=35139 Room owner: Rachiface Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 20 Name of room: Counterproductive Procrastinators Room ID: ?room_id=37616 Room owner: Beny071 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 21 Name of room: Crabblesteen Winklepop Room ID: ?room_id=36320 Room owner: jimgreer Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 22 Name of room: Devourers Of Souls Room ID: ?room_id=23796 Room owner: Ysayell1 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 23 Name of room: Didactic Fractals Room ID: ?room_id=35328 Room owner: JohannasGarden Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 24 Name of room: Didactic Fractals Room ID: ?room_id=35 Room owner: Genx Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 25 Name of room: Digg Mark 1 Room ID: ?room_id=16 Room owner: chitown15 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 26 Name of room: Dinosaur Hunters Room ID: ?room_id=23788 Room owner: Allen42 Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 27 Name of room: Dragon's Cave Room ID: ?room_id=35992 Room owner: Tathar Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 28 Name of room: Dystopia Room ID: ?room_id=24094 Room owner: Saxophan Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 29 Name of room: Echo Hall Room ID: ?room_id=35122 Room owner: VforVendetta Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 30 Name of room: Eggstraordinary Room ID: ?room_id=1060 Room owner: Eggy Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 31 Name of room: Entropic Delirium Room ID: ?room_id=8626 Room owner: jimgreer Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 33 Name of room: Eternal Solstice Room ID: ?room_id=24093 Room owner: kaosfury Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 34 Name of room: Everfree Forest Room ID: ?room_id=36655 Room owner: jimgreer Date of visit: Score: Review: Day of trip: 35 Name of room:Existential Crisis Room ID: ?room_id=35226 Room owner: Darwin Date of visit: 22.8.2012 Score: Review: Category:Blog posts